Mr Peabody and Sherman
by CadetAnnie4Jesus
Summary: Just a collection of random scenes dedicated to the new DreamWorks Animation movie, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, coming out in 2014. I think this is the first one about the movie, but I may be wrong. Anywho, lots of father-son moments, but I might change it up sometimes. For now it is just a series of random short stories.
1. Punishments

A short red head looked at the ball on the floor and then at the shattered pieces of vase scattered around it. He could already hear the sound of his guardian shuffling from his office. Whatever happened, Sherman knew this was not going to end well.

"Sherman!" the dog yelled as he saw the scene below.

"I'm sorry Mr. Peabody. I was just throwing the ball up and down and it slipped out of my hand and…" the boy's voice slowly got quieter as he looked at his toes.

Mr. Peabody frowned. "I've told you before Sherman, and I believe I made myself quite clear. No playing ball in the house! Now, you are to clean up this mess immediately and then go to your room. There will be no trip to the park today. Do you understand?" he said sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody," Sherman replied, gloomily walking over to the cleaning supplies closet.

Mr. Peabody shook his head as he walked back to his office. He could not wait for Sherman's birthday, for then maybe his WABAC idea would give Sherman the running room he needed.


	2. Crying

Mr. Peabody held his new child up in the air. The flashes of cameras nearly blinded him, but he didn't care. All that was important right now was that he finally was a father. Another accomplishment to add to his never ending list. Still, this felt different than all the other accomplishments. It felt better. He knew that his journey with Sherman was going to be a fun one.

_Three hours later_

Mr. Peabody was now regretting his decision. The moment the two had arrived home from Washington DC, all the baby had been doing was crying. Of course, like any genius, he had done his research beforehand. Babies needed to eat, sleep, and have their diaper changed. Only the internet didn't quite explain how terrible the crying would be.

The first thing he tried in order to stop the crying was food. Mr. Peabody took out a can of applesauce and placed it before Sherman in his highchair. Within seconds, the applesauce was covering both his and Sherman's faces.

Next was diaper change. He slightly pulled off the diaper and instantly gagged on the horrid smell. The diaper was immediately disposed of, and Mr. Peabody desperately tried to remember the steps to the diaper changing tutorial he had watched on you tube. He finally managed to succeed, but the baby simply still would not shut up.

As a last attempt Peabody tried sleep. He put the baby in his crib, turned out the lights, and went to sit in his office. After five minutes of desperately trying to cover his ears, Mr. Peabody finally gave up and went to check on Sherman again.

There he was, still crying and squirming. He beat his tiny tolled up hands on his blanket.

"There there, calm down little one. What could you possibly need?" he asked desperately. His reply was the child letting out an even louder scream.

Finally the dog picked the child up and carried him to a chair. He sat down and tried to rock the child back and forth, just like he had learned to do online. He was shocked at the results. Sherman immediately calmed down and started to slowly fall asleep.

"That's all it took!" Peabody exclaimed to himself. After a few more minutes of rocking, he finally got up and took Sherman back to his crib. He smiled, turned the lights out again, and walked out the door back into his office. Finally he could get back to work. Just as he was about to sit down he heard a loud noise come from down the hall.

Time for round 2.


	3. Pancakes

I stared at the random jungle of words ahead of me. In the corner of the box, the words, "Pancakes made simple," taunted me. How on earth can even a genius like Mr. Peabody know how to make these?

It was Father's Day and I really wanted to surprise Mr. Peabody by making him pancakes since he was such a good cook. I had woken up at 5 am, an hour before Mr. Peabody always woke up, just to make them for him. The clock already said 5:15, and I had only just gotten the package from the top shelf.

The steps went like this. 1, Heat griddle or skillet over medium-high heat or electric griddle to 375°F; grease with cooking spray, vegetable oil or shortening. (Surface is ready when a few drops of water sprinkled on it dance and disappear.) 2, Stir all ingredients (2 cups of pancake mix, 1 cup of milk, and 2 eggs) until blended. Pour by slightly less than 1/4 cupfuls onto hot griddle. 3, Cook until edges are dry. Turn; cook until golden. Note: If you like thin pancakes, use 1 1/2 cups milk.

I quickly typed into my laptop, 'what is a griddle?' I then clicked images and a billion different pictures popped up. I tried to quietly rummage through the pantry, and I finally found a large frying pan that kind of looked like one picture. Then I carefully put it on the oven top.

The grill was extremely advanced, the best you could get, just like everything else in the apartment. All I had to do was type in 350 and instantly the stove lit up. I frowned when the clock now read 5:20.

I knew what cooking spray was, and quickly got out a bottle of pam. I wasn't sure what grease meant, but I figured that since the bottle was a spray bottle I just needed to spray it. The clock blinked 5:25.

I reread the part about the surface being ready when a few drops of water sprinkled on it dance and disappear. How the heck does water dance! I quickly decided to skip that part. The numbers 5:30 made me hurry on to the next step.

The next step was extremely easy. It only took me 10 minutes to do. For some reason, even after I had followed the steps, the gooey mess in the bowl didn't quite look like it was supposed to.

Finally it was time to cook. I poured ¼ cup of batter on to the pan and sat and waited. I soon became impatient and flipped it over. The gooey pancake just broke in half and stuck to my spatula. Desperately, I squished the pieces back together.

I waited a long time for the nest half to finish, not wanting to mess the pancake up anymore. After a few minutes, the grill started smoking and I quickly flipped the pancake onto a nearby plate. The pancake was burnt, pitch black. I groaned in defeat and poured another ¼ cup on to try again.

20 minutes later I heard shuffling coming from Mr. Peabody's room. I had exactly 10 minutes to finish the breakfast. So far the stack of 10 burnt pancakes didn't look exactly, well, edible. I barely had put on another pancake when I realized I had forgotten the most important thing, the card!

I ran upstairs and quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. I then ran down stairs straight to the kitchen so my pancake would not get burnt. Sadly, I was too late. Way too late.

In the time I had gone up stairs the pancake had caught on fire! I instantly freaked out, grabbed a cup of water, and flung it at the stove. The fire went out, which was good, but the stove let out a few sparks and all the burnt pancakes now were both black and soggy.

Mr. Peabody took that exact moment to walk in to the room. His eyes got huge as he looked around the room. There was pancake batter all over the floor, having been knocked over as I had run to the sink. The stove wasn't even blinking, obviously having been short circuited. I don't think he even realized that the black wet blobs were supposed to be pancakes.

"Sherman! What are you doing?" He suddenly yelled. "Explain this mess at once!" His white face now was a deep red in anger.

I looked down at the floor and nervously moved my hands together. After a couple of seconds I finally spoke. "Well, I was trying to make pancakes for you for father's day, but I didn't do a very good job."

Mr. Peabody waited for me to go on, but I couldn't bring myself to it. He looked over me, back at the mess, and then at me again.

"How on earth did all this happen in making pancakes?" he asked.

"The stove caught on fire," I quietly told him.

I expected him to yell at me some more, but surprisingly he simply sighed and said, "Let's just clean this mess up

We worked in silence. I wiped the batter off the floor and scraped the pancakes in the trash while he worked on fixing the oven. Thirty minutes later, the kitchen was all clean. I waited for Mr. Peabody to give me my punishment.

"What's this?" he asked me.

The question caught me off guard. I looked closely at the piece of paper he held. It was the card I made him. All it said was 'Happy Father's Day Mr. Peabody' and had a crude drawing of him and me holding hands. Definitely not my best work.

"Just a card I made you Mr. Peabody," I said quietly.

He looked at the card and back at me. I knew the punishment would come any second now.

"I am really sorry for ruining your Father's Day breakfast Mr. Peabody," I told him.

He looked at me again. "Do you want me to teach you how to cook?" he finally said to me.

Again, the strange question caught me off guard. "Cook? What? Why? I, I almost burned down the building?" I stuttered.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was a silly question," he told me.

We stood in silence for another minute. He was obviously upset and was trying to figure out what to do.

"It wasn't a silly question," I said after a while. "I wouldn't mind. I would actually enjoy that."

He looked at me and smiled. "Well the first step is to use non-expired pancake mix," he said, pointing to the box that was sticking out of the trashcan.

I looked closely at the box and realized he was right. The mix had expired last Christmas.

"How about we just go to IHOP," I suggested.

He smiled at me, "That's a good idea Sherman."

We walked over to the elevator, Mr. Peabody holding his one of a kind Father's Day card. Mr. Peabody made me promise to never cook without him again, and I vowed to never cook pancakes again. All in all, it was a good start for the rest of the day.


	4. Glasses

According to , glasses were, "A pair of lenses for correcting faulty vision, in a frame that rests on the bridge of the nose and hooks behind the ears. Also called spectacles eyeglasses."

The website , and every person at his school, called anyone who wore them, "Bug Eyes, Froggle Goggles, Crazy Eyes, and Metal Eyes." This didn't even include his name, the classic 'Four Eyes'.

In the end, Sherman decided glasses were just a way to see the world, and most importantly, see what a great family he had and just how lucky he really was.


	5. Nightmare

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mr. Peabody jolted awake. Without wasting a second, he ran straight to Sherman's room.

"What is it? Fire? Robber? Are you hurt?" he yelled, grabbing the nearest object to him, which of course was one of Sherman's many history books and flipping on the lights.

Sherman couldn't respond right away. Mr. Peabody turned toward him to see that he was breathing heavily, so heavily he couldn't speak.

"Sherman! What happened?" Mr. Peabody said, rushing to his bed and abandoning his "weapon." He quickly sat down next to his boy. Before he could say anything he found Sherman's head in his lap and tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I…I tried to stop it, but…..but I just couldn't," Sherman managed to get out through his sobs.

Mr. Peabody didn't know what to do. He put his hand on his boy's head and stroked his hair, much like a boy would pet a dog.

"There, there, calm down Sherman. I can't understand you when you talk like that. Just take a deep breath," the dog said, trying to say it in a soothing voice.

Sherman tried to calm down, but he couldn't do it all the way. Finally he was able to sit up, but he still leaned on his father's shoulder, and a few tears still slipped down his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Peabody," he finally said, "It was just so real."

"So it was a nightmare," Mr. Peabody said aloud. "Did you know that even I used to have nightmares?" The dog was trying to get the boy's mind off the dream.

Sherman took the bait. He wiped his eyes and sat up all the way. "Really Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody smiled. "Yes, when I was little, I would have nightmares all the time. They were really scary. When they happened, my mother would come in and calm me down. And do you know what she would do next?"

"No, Mr. Peabody," Sherman told the dog, his voice already sounding a little more normal.

"She would…tickle me!" Mr. Peabody suddenly screamed. He jumped up and attacked Sherman.

"Nooooooooooo!" Sherman yelled, giggling and squirming. "Stop it, Mr. Peabody! Pleeeeaaasssee!"

"Are you not scared anymore?" the dog asked the child grinning.

"Yessss!" he yelled, his face breaking into the biggest smile you can imagine.

Finally Mr. Peabody stopped. The two took deep breaths, for tickling and getting tickled was a very hard job. Mr. Peabody got up and sat back next to Sherman.

"Is that really true, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked him after a while.

"Honestly, no, but I couldn't help myself," Mr. Peabody said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you did it, Mr. Peabody," Sherman said, laughing a little to.

They sat there for a few more minutes.

"Should I go back to bed now, or would you whether I stay here with you?" he asked Sherman after a while.

Sherman thought for a moment, and then smiled at his father and spoke. "It's OK, Mr. Peabody. You already helped me enough."

Mr. Peabody smiled and got up. He helped Sherman get in his bed and tucked him in. He stroked his hair once and handed Sherman his Teddy Bear.

"Goodnight, Sherman. If you need me, I'll be right down the hall."

With that, he turned out the lights and was about to close the door.

"Wait!" Sherman suddenly yelled. Mr. Peabody instantly turned around to see what he wanted. "Thank you, Mr. Peabody."

"Thank you Sherman," Mr. Peabody replied.


	6. Improper

Mr. Peabody absolutely hated doing anything that wasn't proper. He could not remember a time when he had done something improper, at least that was, before he had Sherman. had been told that raising a child would be the hardest thing he would ever do. Even though he, at the time, had disagreed, part of him was worried that what they had said would be true. In the end, it was true. Still, Mr. Peabody never would have imagined all the ridiculous things a child would need their parent to do.

The changing of diapers was the first thing the dog would think of. Oh how he despised the putrid smell that would come out of his boy. Plus, the changing was constant. He had to always carry a diaper, a pair of gloves, and a nose pin with him. If he was in public, he would have to find a family restroom to go into since the men's restroom rarely had baby changing stations.

Going in public became more and more of a problem. It wasn't that he didn't want people to know he had adopted Sherman. It was because of the paparazzi. The constant flashing of cameras left Mr. Peabody extremely annoyed and baby Sherman crying. So, to get away, sometimes the dog would have to wear a disguise when he took Sherman to the grocery store, seeing he couldn't leave him alone and didn't trust sitters. Every time he had to do this, he felt absolutely ridiculous. Thankfully the paparazzi died down after a couple of months.

As Sherman became a little older, Mr. Peabody taught him how to speak. There is nothing more improper than sounding out words to a little baby. Plus, even after all his work, the first word to come out his mouth was Dada! Mr. Peabody had never even mentioned the word to his boy! Still, after a few weeks, the toddler was saying Mr. Pebo. A couple more weeks of training Sherman finally got it right.

, Infancy wasn't the end to it. Even as Sherman got older and started to go to school, Sherman was constantly asking Mr. Peabody to do certain things that Mr. Peabody never would have even imagined doing! He also found himself changing, doing more and more absurd things just so Sherman might laugh a little, or that he might smile.

In the end, despite how improper, crazy, and absurd he was, for Sherman, he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

**Hey, that was fun to write! Just wanted to say, UndervoverReader and Guest have awesome suggestions! I am pretty creative, but it takes me at least a month sometimes to come up with a good idea. Suggestions are loved and greatly urged! Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys should try to write your own Mr. Peabody stories, so I can read them! If you do, make sure to put the name of it in the reviews! Thanks everyone! Also, you guys should check out my website, site/futuremovies4u/ If for some reason the url gets deleted like it did in my Glasses chapter, just look up futuremovies4u in Google search with no space. I'd love it if you did. By!**


	7. Gone?

"Tick. Tick. Tick." The clock on the wall seemed ten times louder with no one but Mr. Peabody around.

Mr. Peabody knew that the time would come where one of the most important things would be taken away from him, but he did not know it would be so soon.

He had been calm at first, but as the minutes wore on, realization had begun to sink in. He had begun to panic, jerking open curtains, flipping over furniture, slamming open doors. Still, it became clear that his rage would not help. What was done was done. The clock let out 4 long rings.

"Yes! I finally won! I told you I was the best at hide and seek!" Sherman yelled as he jumped out of a cupboard.

No! His title had been taken away from him! Now, the Hide and Seek champion was no longer him.

**Made it seem like Sherman had been taken away from Mr. Peabody! Got hide and seek idea from Guest age 14. I just added my own twist. Sorry if it's bad or short, but I'm very busy at school and you guys wanted an update so I tried to do one quickly. **


	8. Research

**I thought about how in one chapter I wrote it talks about Mr. Peabody researching on how to raise Sherman, so I thought I'd make a chapter about it. **

I stared at the blank screen of my high definition computer. Was I, Mr. Peabody, the world's smartest human…er…dog, really going to do this. The adoption agency had said it would be hard, how there would have to be a court with lawyers and propaganda. Yet, here I was, sitting at this computer about to get started.

I slowly booted my computer up. Icons started appearing, and I clicked on the blue e with a yellow circle around it. The words, Google, appeared in front of me, big and colorful. I moved the mouse and clicked on the search bar. Where to begin? Oh, I know. F O O D. Enter.

When a billion things I didn't care about popped up, I narrowed my search down to, what does a baby eat? After nearly 30 minutes of typing and clicking, I was able to realize not only would I need to buy a large supply of "baby food", I would also have to get other foods such as cereal and dairy. Also, as the child grew up, it would have to eat real human food. It looked like my gourmet dog food recipes would not be sufficient for the child.

Next I went shopping for the boy's room. I already knew that a dog bed would not work for him. I soon found out that he would need a crib, but unfortunately there were millions of different types of cribs to choose from, all saying they were the best. I finally chose a plain tan one and added it to my shopping cart. I think I went a little overboard after that, buying toy after toy after decoration after toy. It was simply that every time I clicked on a new page a dozen interesting things would show up.

Clothing was next, and I knew that unlike me just a bow tie would definitely not be appropriate. I didn't know what exactly get him, so I finally decided on just a plain white baby outfit, which I ordered 5 copies of. As he got bigger I would worry about what he would wear then.

It went on like that after a while, me searching and discovering new things. It didn't occur to me until a couple of hours later about the bathroom situation. I, considering I was a dog, didn't have a toilet, only a small room with some fake grass and newspapers in it. Since he would obviously need to go to the restroom, he would definitely need a bathroom. There would have to be plumbing for that, which of course would lead to a complete remolding.

I ended up falling asleep halfway into reading an article on how to change a diaper. I never knew how expensive and hard it would be to raise a child. Still, I was a genius, and raising a child couldn't be that hard, could it?

**Ok, that was really cruddy. Whatever, I'll try to make the next one kind of better. But, are you happy now crazyfangirl? ;)**


End file.
